Essas minhas histórias
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: História cinco online. - Eu faria qualquer coisa por você... Sasuke's POV, lemon.
1. Aviso!

**AVISO!**

Olá! Estou aqui só para avisar a todos que essa é uma nova fic, mas há coisas sobre ela que eu preciso avisar.

- Em TODOS os capítulos serão usadas letras de músicas, e os capítulos não serão muito compridos por causa disso.

- As histórias entre os capítulos não terá NENHUMA ligação. Então não haverá nexo entre elas.

- Eu posso fazer um capítulo sendo U.A., outro sendo lemon, outro sendo total nonsense, e por aí vai. Ou seja, a fic não é necessariamente de um gênero só, reafirmando a idéia anterior de que os capítulos não terão ligação.

- A maioria dos capítulos são com casais yaois, mas haverá os casais héteros. Eu colocarei no começo do capítulo o casal, assim vocês poderão ver se lhes agradam ou não.

- Deixem reviews sobre o que vocês acham sobre isso e, conforme forem acompanhando, deixem reviwes também! O primeiro capítulo talvez saia nesse domingo, dia 25 de maio de 2OO8.

- Qualquer dúvida, sugestão de música, crítica serão bem vindas!

Obrigada desde já por tudo, e boa leitura! n.n


	2. História 1, Read my mind

**Capítulo 1 – Read my mind**

**Casal – Naruto e Sasuke**

* * *

- Sasuke... – Sussurrei.

**On the corner of main street  
Just tryin' to keep it in line****.  
You say you wanna move on and  
You say i'm falling behind.  
Can you read my mind?  
****Can you read my mind?**

_Na esquina da rua principal  
Tentando manter a linha.  
Você diz que quer seguir em frente  
E que estou ficando pra trás.  
Você consegue ler minha mente?  
Você consegue ler minha mente?_

Nós sempre fizemos de tudo para sermos os melhores ninjas. E claro, você e eu só competíamos, brigávamos, lutávamos, e tudo mais. Mas, eu nunca amei ninguém quanto eu te amei. E agora... Você vai embora.

Você vai embora, querendo realizar a sua ambição. Não que isto seja errado, mas, você não precisava abandonar a todos só por causa desse seu desejo. Você sabe que eu iria com você, você sabe que eu lutaria com você.

Ou você não sabe? Sempre pareceu que você podia ler a minha mente. Você consegue ler a minha mente, Sasuke? Parece que não, pois, se você conseguisse, não teria me abandonado.

**I never really gave up on  
Breakin' out of this two-star town****.  
I got the green light,  
I got a little fight,  
I'm gonna turn this thing around.  
Can you read my mind?  
Can you read my mind?**

_Eu nunca desisti de verdade em dar o fora  
Dessa cidade pífia  
Tenho luz verde  
Tenho uma pequena batalha  
Vou mudar isso!  
Você consegue ler minha mente?  
Você consegue ler minha mente?_

Eu sempre quis fugir dessa vila. Sempre. Pra que ficar num lugar onde todos me odeiam? Eu preferia fugir. Mas, antes eu não fugia porque eu tinha você. Você era o motivo do qual eu sempre fiquei.

Mas agora, eu poderia ir embora. Agora que você se foi, eu poderia sair em uma busca por você, sozinho, mas com meu sonho. Eu poderia ir embora daqui assim como você. Eu poderia fugir de tudo e de todos.

Não. Não... Eu não poderia! Realmente, eu não conseguiria. Eu me apeguei demais a essa vila, e eu ainda quero me tornar um Hokage. E, o mais importante de tudo... Para eu conseguir te trazer de volta para a nossa vila, eu preciso das pessoas daqui, como o Erro-sennin, a Sakura-chan, o Kakashi-sensei e até mesmo o Sai.

Eu não poderei abandonar essa vila, jamais! Essa é a nossa vila, o nosso lar.

Agora eu tenho com quem treinar, e ficar forte o suficiente para lutar contra você e te trazer de volta. Mas... Eu nunca irei tentar te matar. Eu vou dar um jeito de lutar com você que você não fique muito machucado. Eu só quero lutar com você pra você notar o quanto eu te amo, e voltar para a vila junto de mim.

E eu me pergunto se essa luta seria realmente necessária. Você não conseguiria só ler a minha mente?

**The good old days  
The honest man  
The restless heart  
A promised land**

_Os bons velhos tempos  
O homem honesto  
O coração que não descansa  
Uma terra prometida_

Você se lembra dos nossos velhos tempos? Aqueles em que eu brigava com você e você se mostrava melhor que eu. Aqueles em que eu fazia de tudo para ser melhor que você, e você simplesmente ganhava de mim. Aqueles em que nos tornamos verdadeiros amigos. Aqueles em que eu notei que eu te amava e que precisaria sempre de você, mas você não notou. São as melhores lembranças de antigamente.

E agora, você continua querendo a sua vingança contra o seu irmão. Seu coração não descansa desde o dia em que ele matou a todos que você amava. Você luta para ficar forte e poder matá-lo. Eu luto para ficar forte e poder te trazer de volta. Te trazer de volta para a nossa terra prometida.

**A subtle kiss  
That no one sees  
A broken wrist  
And the big trapeize**

_Um beijo súbito  
Que ninguém vê  
Um pulso quebrado  
E um grande trapézio_

Depois daquele beijo repentino que você me deu fez com que eu notasse o quanto eu te amava e que eu iria te perder. Foi um beijo dado a noite, na minha casa. Um beijo que somente a lua e as estrelas viram. Um beijo doce e sincero. Depois disso você simplesmente foi embora, me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos confusos.

**Oh well I**** don't mind  
If you don't mind  
'Cause I don't shine  
If you don't shine  
Before you go  
Can you read my mind?**

_Bem, eu não me importo  
Se você não se importar  
Porque eu não brilho  
Se você não brilhar  
Antes que vá  
Você pode ler minha mente?_

Eu não me importo de ter de esperar até o dia em que você volte para a vila se você não se importar de voltar comigo. Porque, eu não vivo se você não viver ao meu lado. Eu preciso de você para ser alguém, eu preciso de você para ser forte... Eu preciso de você.

Antes de você ir, deveria ter lido a minha mente. Apesar de que, eu estava muito confuso, e talvez você não entendesse direito, mas a única coisa que seria certa nos meus pensamentos é o meu amor por você.

**Its funny how it just break down  
Waitin' on some sign  
I pull up to the front of your driveway  
With magic soakin' my spine  
Can you read my mind?  
****Can you read my mind?**

_É gozado como isso simplesmente deu errado  
Enquanto esperava por algum sinal  
Eu salto em frente ao seu carro  
Sinto a mágica em minha espinha  
Você consegue ler minha mente?  
Você consegue ler minha mente?_

É irônico como não deu certo. Eu tentei de tudo para fazer você ficar. Lutei, me preocupei, te amei. Mas nada disso foi o suficiente para manter você aqui. Mas eu fico esperando o momento no qual eu te encontrarei e te trarei de volta.

Quando nos reencontramos, eu paro na sua frente, e fico estático. Não posso acreditar que, depois de tanto tempo, é você. Eu sinto um arrepio pela minha espinha, começo a suar frio e ficar nervoso. Nunca havia ficado assim antes. E isso tudo só porque te vi novamente. Eu estava com uma expressão vaga no rosto, mas você parecia ler a minha mente. Você consegue ler a minha mente?

**The teenage queen  
The loaded gun  
The drop dead dream  
The Chosen One**

_A rainha adolescente  
A arma engatilhada  
O sonho perdido  
O escolhido_

Sinto como se tivesse uma arma engatilhada bem na minha nuca, e que a qualquer momento, num simples movimento suspeito, ela possa disparar e me matar. Essa sensação só porque tenho medo de que algo aconteça e eu não possa te resgatar dessa sua vida.

Seria um sonho perdido, uma tentativa sem sorte, um coração sem esperanças. Eu preciso te trazer de volta! Eu preciso fazer com que você seja feliz de qualquer forma! Eu sempre darei tudo de mim para a sua satisfação, Sasuke!

Você é o escolhido. Todos te adoravam, todos te idolatravam, todos queriam ser como você. E, no meu caso, eu queria só que você me nota-se. Mas, tinha de ser você. Se só você soubesse da minha mísera existência, eu ficaria muito feliz.

**A southern drawl  
A world unseen  
A city wall  
And a trampoline**

_O sotaque sulista  
O mundo invisível  
Um muro da cidade  
E um trampolim_

Tudo bem que eu fiz diversos amigos e alguns deles são de até vilas diferentes, mas isso não passa de um mundo invisível se você não estiver próximo. Note que eu preciso de você, note que você que faz a minha vida ter sentido.

Os muros da vila estarão maiores quando você voltar. Você renegou a vila, e agora, não é bem vindo nela, e por isso, qualquer tentativa de entrar na vila sem que seja com alguém de Konoha, vai ser frustrada. Mas, quando você for entrar em Konoha, vai entrar ao meu lado.

**Before you jump  
Tell me what you find  
When you read my mind**

_Antes de você pular  
Diga-me o que acha  
Quando você lê minha mente._

Mas, antes de você entrar na vila, eu quero que você diga o que você lê na minha mente. As coisas que estarão escritas em minha mente são óbvias, mas espero que você entenda. Espero que você me compreenda.

**Slippin in my faith  
Until ****I fall  
He never returned that call  
Woman, open the door  
Don't let it stay  
I wanna breed that fire again**

_Compenetrou minha fé  
Até eu cair  
Ele nunca retornou aquele telefonema  
Mulher, abra essa porta  
Não deixe que fique  
Eu quero sentir aquele fogo novamente_

Tudo o que um dia eu acreditei foi por água abaixo quando você se foi. Tudo. Toda a minha esperança, todos os meus sonhos. Tudo.

Eu sempre esperei algum sinal seu, mas você parecia não se importar mais com a gente. A Sakura-chan está confiando em mim para te trazer de volta, e também está treinando o máximo que pode só pra te trazer de volta. Eu falei a ela que não deixasse dentro dela esse sentimento que ela tem por você, mas, que moral eu tenho se eu não consigo te tirar dos meus pensamentos? Tudo o que eu faço é pra você.

Eu preciso te trazer de volta, eu quero sentir tudo àquilo que eu sentia quando estávamos juntos, quando você ainda estava aqui.

**The stars are blazing  
Like rebel diamonds  
Cut out of the sun  
When you read my mind**

_As estrelas brilham  
Como diamantes rebeldes  
Apague o sol  
Quando ler minha mente._

Agora, eu estou aqui no telhado da minha casa, olhando para o céu, vendo as estrelas. Elas me lembram muito você. Elas brilham como diamantes rebeldes. Eu as prefiro ao próprio sol, porque, como eu falei, você me lembra muito elas.

Por que você não apaga o sol quando ler a minha mente? Seremos somente eu, você e essas infinitas estrelas.

Essa é a visão mais bonita que tenho no momento.

- Ah, Sasuke. – Suspirei. – Volte logo para mim.

Eu te amo tanto. Com esse pensamento em mente, eu tenho onde me segurar nessas noites estreladas.

* * *

**N.A: **Oláá! Espero que tenham gostado. Essa é o primeiro capítulo. Desculpem a repetição de palavras e frases ao longo da fic, mas é pra dar uma ênfase maior. Deixem reviews e boa fic!

_Música - Read my mind, The Killers._


	3. História 2, Iris

**História 2 – Iris**

**Casal – Sasori e Deidara**

* * *

Saímos novamente em uma missão juntos. Eu sempre falo pra você como é ruim sair somente com você nessas missões... Mas isso não é verdade. De fato, é algo muito bom.

Após terminarmos a missão, fomos para o local onde ficaríamos para descansar até a manhã do dia seguinte, onde nós voltaríamos para o esconderijo da Akatsuki. Infelizmente, ou até mesmo felizmente, nos colocaram em apenas um quarto e com apenas uma cama. Mesmo sendo de casal, não era confortável pensar que eu dormiria junto de você.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**

_E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar  
Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira  
Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que jamais estarei  
E eu não quero ir para casa agora_

Mesmo eu relutando, você conseguiu me fazer deitar com você na cama, e naquela noite... Bom... Naquela noite nós nos amamos. E, a partir daí, eu notei que você era a única pessoa que eu amava. E, além de tudo, eu era correspondido.

Poder te tocar, poder te sentir, poder te amar... Era o melhor sentimento do mundo. Você é a única coisa boa em minha vida. Eu agradeço por estar na Akatsuki e poder ficar ao seu lado. Mas, agora que eu te amo... Eu não quero mais voltar para lá. Eu quero ficar com você... Aqui. Você é a única coisa certa em minha vida.

**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**

_E tudo que posso provar é este momento  
E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida  
E cedo ou tarde se acaba  
Eu só não quero ficar sem você essa noite_

Eu tentei ao máximo aproveitar todo o tempo que eu tinha com você. Ver você fazendo suas coisas, vendo você falar, vendo você modelar suas argilas, vendo você dormir... É tudo o que eu posso desejar.

Mas, claro, um dia tudo isso acaba. Mas, mesmo assim, enquanto durar, eu vou continuar te amando, e sendo feliz. Não adianta ficar pensando no futuro, mas, eu sei que um dia acabará. Enquanto isso, eu quero que você me deixe passar as noites com você.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

_E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não virão  
Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras  
Quando tudo se parece como nos filmes  
Sim, você sangra__ apenas para saber que está vivo_

A vida é dura, isso é verdade, mas no nosso caso, ela é muito mais difícil e complexa do que todos pensam. Você não consegue chorar, e eu agradeço isso. Chorar por nós seria algo extremamente ruim para mim. Me sentiria culpado, e me odiaria.

E quando você mente, dizendo que não me ama mais e que não podemos mais fazer nada juntos, eu noto que, você me ama, mas realmente é errado continuarmos juntos. Essa ponta de verdade na sua mentira faz minha cabeça doer e meu coração pesar.

Isso até parece àquelas histórias que contam... Àquelas na qual você precisa sofrer para notar que ainda está vivo... E eu pensava que eu não estava vivo até te conhecer e sentir tudo o que eu sinto. E agora, o mesmo está acontecendo com você. Você sempre se achou apenas um boneco sendo obrigado a fazer tudo que a Akatsuki obrigava, mas agora, tendo sentimentos e se machucando, sabendo que um dia pode me perder... Você nota o quão vivo você está.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
Quando tudo é feito pra não durar  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

Eu queria poder sair da Akatsuki, queria poder desaparecer, queria poder viver apenas com você. Não quero ser reconhecido por ninguém e em nenhum lugar. Afinal, eles nunca entenderiam o que eu sinto por você. Porque era pra eu não sentir amor, supostamente. Mas eu te amo. Te amo.

Nada dura muito, mas o suficiente para que os nossos corações sejam tocados pelas pessoas. Eu sei que em breve não estarei mais junto de você... Mas, eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu. Eu só quero que você saiba o quanto eu te amo. Eu só quero que você se lembre... De tudo pelo que passamos... Deidara.

**I ****just want you to know who I am**

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

Mais uma vez estou vendo você dormir após uma longa noite de amor. Você tem uma expressão extremamente angelical quando dorme. Começo a acariciar os seus cabelos, ainda observando a sua face... De repente o ouço dizer:

- Sasori no danna... Te amo, un...

Você abre um pequeno sorriso, ainda dormindo. Eu abro um sorriso também e deposito um beijo nos seus lábios.

Te amo, Deidara.

* * *

**N.A.: **Oii gentee! Eu particularmente gostei mais desse capítulo do que do anterior. XD Sabe, realmente é meio – meio? – estranho o Sasori falando tudo isso e tal... mas eu achei muito bonitinho, e... NÃO SEI, DEU A LOUCA, OKS? T-T Bom, muito obrigada pelas reviews e pelas sugestões! Continuem mandado idéias e falando o que acham dos capítulos ta?

_Música – Iris, Goo Goo Dolls_

Respostas das reviews:

**Reneev – **Ahh, gostou da idéia? Que bom, que bom! Espero que esteja gostando da fic, oks? Mande sempre reviews pra dizer o que você acha, ta? E como ela ta ficando! n.n Ah, se você fizer uma fic assim, eu lerei com certeza! Só me avise, ta? 8D Nossa, nunca ouvi essa música da qual você falou, mas agora eu procurei a letra e achei muito bonita! Realmente, realmente é muito legal! Acho que vou usá-la sim, só que bem mais pra frente. o.o Eu já tenho uma listinha pronta de algumas músicas que vou usar, mas eu gostei dessa, então vou anotar também! MUUITO obrigada pela sugestão! n.n Ah, pode me dizer os casais que você gosta? n.n Bom, continue acompanhando a fic, e espero que ela lhe agrade.

**Tsunade Uzumaki – **Ah, que bom que você ta gostandoo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! n.n Uh, eu já escutei essa música, mas não me lembro da música agora, mas vou deixá-la anotada para depois ver. Aí, se eu gostar, faço um capítulo sim! Bom, com lemon, talvez... xD Tipo, um capítulo que eu to planejando já é lemon com certeza, hohoho, mas vai ta mais pra frente, ok? Mas, se der pra eu encaixar um nessa música, melhor, ai eu faço em homenagem a você por ter me ajudado a ver essa música! n.n Continue lendo, ok? E espero que a fic lhe agrade bastante!

**Tia-Cle – **Ah, que bom que você gostouuu! Esse capítulo saiu cedo, viu? xD Hehehe! Não sei se vai ser sempre assim, mas espero que sim! Bom, esse capítulo também é um yaoi! Ahhh, eu já tenho uma música perfeita pra GaaLee, hohoh! Vai demora um pouco pra chegar nesse capítulo, mas pode ter certeza que eles vão aparecer! Nossa, eu tinha pensado já em fazer uma SasuNaru com essa música, aiuhsiuash! E, sim, vou repetir os casais. Principalmente SasuNaru! Então não se preocupe e pode dar opiniões! Continue acompanhando a fic, e espero que esteja lhe agradando a fic!

**Hyuuga Daphne – **Sabe, eu também não sei porque, mas simplesmente AMO SasuNaru. Não lembro como eu comecei a gostar deles, nem quando e nem o porque. XD Mas, eu amo muito! Ah, que bom que você gostou de como ficou a música! Espero que esse capítulo esteja bom também! n.n Me diga o que acha, ok? Continue lendo!

**Persephone Spenser – **Que bom que gostou da idéia e do capítulo! n.n Ah, SasuNaru realmente é um casal yaoi muito fofo que eu adoro demais! E vai ter muito deles ao decorrer dos capítulos! xD Omg, essa música que você me falou é tão linda! A letra dela é perfeita, omg... E sim, eu vou definitivamente usar essa música na minha fic, aguarde! xD Ah, sim, pra falar... ESSA É SASODEI. 8D Gosto, gosto? Eles são meu casal favorito depois de SasuNaru! xD E eu espero fazer mais capítulos deles... Espero pelo menos.. xD Ah, muito obrigada, viu? Bom, continue acompanhando a fic, e espero que esteja gostando!

**RockFighterGirl – **Ahhh, que bom que gostoooou! Ah, não sei se vou fazer algum capítulo com nexo a esse, mas é até possível que eu faça um capítulo do Sasuke voltando.. Se eu achar alguma música que eu ache ter nexo! xD Aqui está o próximo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado deste também! Não pare de ler, ta? n.n

**Mih-yoshitaka – **Eee, que bom que você ta gostando Yuuchan! Eu achei que esse capítulo está mais bem escrito do que o outro... Não sei, pelo menos achei... O que você achou? xD Ah, aqui já é outro casal, gosto? xD Tipo, que outros casais você gosta? E, omg, essa música realmente tem tudo a vê com eles, ne? XD Também achei! E eu já havia colocado na minha listinha ela! Heheheh! xD Ah, vou escrever essa fic quando eu tiver com criatividade, até porque, é só eu me inspirar na música. E, você não tem moral sobre abandonar fics, ta? ;-; Mas eu farei de tudo pra continuar ela até não agüentar mais! xD E, outra coisa, eu pretendo terminar Bokura no Love Style, ta? u.u Bom, continua lendo Yuuchan, e espero que você esteja gostando!


	4. História 3, What Have You Done

**História 3 – What Have You Done?**

**Casal – Sasuke e Naruto**

* * *

De um lado estava um garoto de pele bem branca e cabelos negros. Do outros estava um garoto loiro de olhos azuis. Eles se olhavam intensamente. Naruto estava em choque, e Sasuke queria ficar a observar o loiro um pouco mais antes de atacá-lo.

**Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love**

_Você se importaria se eu lhe machucasse?  
Entenda que eu preciso  
Gostaria de ter tido outras escolhas  
Além da de prejudicar quem eu amo_

Sasuke teria de lutar contra Naruto. Iria machucá-lo, de certo, mas nenhum dos arranhões que o Uchiha fizesse, seria suficiente para cobrir tudo o que já havia feito ao loiro. Ele havia ido embora e deixado Naruto para trás. Havia renegado o próprio lugar onde nasceu. Abandonou tudo e todos. Esse foi o machucado que Sasuke fez no loiro que deixou uma enorme cicatriz no coração de Naruto.

Mas, o moreno não teve escolha. Teve que deixar tudo para trás para poder se vingar do irmão. E, com esse pensamento em mente, só machucava mais e mais Naruto.

**What have you done now!  
I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?**

_O que você fez agora?  
Eu sei, é melhor eu parar de tentar  
Você sabe que não há negação  
Eu não mostrarei misericórdia por você agora  
Eu sei que deveria parar de acreditar  
Eu sei que não há salvação  
Agora acabou, o que você fez?_

Naruto ainda não acreditava que Sasuke o havia deixado e que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, continuava com aquela aura de superioridade.

O loiro sabia que o melhor a fazer era parar de tentar levar o Uchiha com ele. O moreno continuaria a lutar com ele e isso não era uma coisa que entrava em sua cabeça.

Naruto estava decidido. Dessa vez, não importa se machucasse o outro, mas lutaria com todas as suas forças. Ele provaria ao moreno que este estava errado sobre ir embora e querer vingança.

Apesar de pensar assim, ele sabia que não mataria o Uchiha. Ele sabia que não devia acreditar e que não havia esperanças... E que a amizade, e tudo o que eles tinham havia acabado agora.

**Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?**

_Você se importaria se eu lhe matasse?  
Você se importaria se eu tentasse?  
Porque você se tornou meu pior inimigo  
Você carrega o ódio que eu não sinto  
Agora acabou  
O que você fez?_

Sasuke pega sua espada e se prepara para lutar. Será que Naruto se importaria se o moreno o matasse? Ou apenas tentasse? Eles eram inimigos. Sempre foram. Mas, agora, era de verdade. Antes era uma brincadeira entre garotos... Crianças. Agora, eles eram maduros o suficiente para perceberem que eram inimigos de verdade.

Com isso, o loiro carregava todo o ódio que o Uchiha não carregava por ele, pela vila. O único ódio que Sasuke sentia era por seu irmão. E, ele sabia que agora havia acabado. Afinal, o que Sasuke havia feito?

**I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends  
I, I've been waiting for someone like yo****u  
But now you are slipping away... **

**Oh What have you done now!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us, between me and you**

_Eu não cairei, não deixarei isso continuar  
Nós se__remos livres quando isso acabar  
Eu, Eu estive esperando por alguém como você  
Mas agora você está escapulindo..._

_Oh, o que você fez agora?  
Por que, Por que o destino nos faz sofrer?  
Há uma maldição entre nós, entre você e eu_

Naruto corre em direção ao moreno para acertá-lo. Uma luta começa. O loiro havia decidido que não iria perder... Que ia conseguir levar Sasuke com ele. Finalmente iria acabar com isso, e assim, poderiam viver felizes ao final disso tudo.

O loiro sempre esteve esperando alguém como Sasuke. Alguém que o entendesse, que brigasse com ele, e o provocasse para poder se tornar alguém mais forte. Alguém que amava. Mas, a idéia de ter o Uchiha de volta estava sumindo. Sasuke sempre fora mais forte e conseguiria escapar.

Não sabe como, mas conseguiu acertar um soco no rosto de Sasuke, que acabou caindo no chão. Ficou o olhando de cima, esperando o próximo ataque, ou coisa do gênero. Sasuke se sentou e limpou o sangue que escorria pela boca. Sorriu e ficou olhando Naruto, ainda deitado no chão.

Naruto sabia que era amaldiçoado. Mas, agora, teve certeza que era amaldiçoado de todos os tipos possíveis. Em relação à Sasuke principalmente. Eles, quando finalmente estava se entendendo, começavam a brigar. Sempre era assim. Mas, talvez. Essa maldição que havia caído sobre eles era o... Amor.

**What have you done! What have you done!  
What have you done! What have you done!  
****What have you done now!**

_O que você fez? O que você fez?  
O que você fez? O que você fez?  
O que você fez agora?_

Sasuke acabou nocauteando Naruto, fazendo-o desmaiar. Olhou para o loiro com uma expressão triste e foi embora. Sabia que logo Kakashi e os outros provavelmente viriam em busca de Naruto.

O moreno sabia que precisava ser rápido. Que precisava matar logo seu irmão. Só assim para...

**What have you done! What have you done!  
What have you done! What have you done!  
What have you done now!  
What have you**** done now, What have you done?**

_O que você fez? O que você fez?  
O que você fez? O que você fez?  
O que você fez agora?  
O que você fez agora, o que você fez?_

Naruto acorda no hospital de Konoha. Estava com faixa em algumas partes do corpo e sentia-se zonzo. Ele tenta lembrar o que aconteceu, e, finalmente se lembra da última coisa que viu.

Sasuke prometendo que cumpriria sua vingança logo e assim voltaria para Konoha, e logo em seguida, atacando o loiro, fazendo-o desmaiar.

Abriu um enorme sorriso, mesmo entre as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

* * *

**N.A.: **Mais uma SasuNaru! xD O que acharam? Eu gostei, eu gostei. Apesar de que é bem mais fácil faz em POV, mas nesse nem dava. x.x Bom, deixem reviews, oks? n.n Ah, eu vo começar a responder as reviews por e-mail, ta? n.n

_Música__ - What have you done, Within Temptation._

**Respostas das reviews!**

**Tsunade Uzumaki - **... VOCÊ NUNCA TINHA LIDO UMA SASODEI? Omg, omg! Que... Estranho! XD Ah, você quase chorou? Que lindo! Fico feliz que meu outro cap. Esteja tão bom assim! n.n Hhiuashouasash, eu sempre choro em fic! Pra mim é super normal, sou muito chorona. Ah, nem to fazendo pra que pareça que eu quero fazer vocês chorarem, mas, se tiver assim tão emocionante, é bom, né? Ah, KibaTenten? Oks, posso até ver... É que eu não acho muito legal esse casal, mas eu vejo se acho alguma música que pareça com essa situação e faço ta? Mas não prometo nada! Continue lendo aqui a fic, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, e continue comentando e dando idéias! n.n

**Reneev** – Ahh, sim, SasoDei é tudo, omg, que bom que você gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Uhh, nunca imaginem o Sasori uke, mas... Oks. xD Achei bom você gostar de diversos casais... Assim é mais fácil agradar, asiuhoasuihs! XD Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Continue mandando reviews, oks? n.n

**mih-yoshitaka – **Ahh, que bom que gostou Yuu! Sim, aquele ficou muito bom mesmo, asuihasuhas. XD Esse também ficou legalzin, mas como eu falei, prefiro escrever em POV, acho mais fácil e gostoso de escrever. o.o Ta, dos casais que você falo, se pah só vai ter dois. XD Porque tipo, os primeiros eu achei estranho. xD E, assim, Sasuke e Itachi em relação ao passado deles, ou a situação deles, sim, vai ter! Hohoh. Bom, sim, você ta escrevendo a fic direitinho, bonitinho, então... POR ENQUANTO não vou te encher o saco, ta? xD Continue mandando reviews e falando o que acha!

**Persephone Spenser – **Ah, convenhamos, Yellowcard tem umas músicas muito fodas e lindas, ne? u.u Ah, Iris é uma música totalmente perfeita mesmo! E caiu muito bem pro SasoDei, ne? Ah, ah, que bom que você gostoo! E, relaxa, eu também AMO SasoDei, omg. x.x Eu te entendo, aiusauisoash! Bom, continue mandando reviews, oks? n.n


	5. História 4, Malchik Gay

**História 4 – Malchik Gay**

**Casal – Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto **

**Aviso: U.A.**

* * *

Aiaiai! Nem dá pra acreditar que entramos na mesma faculdade! Estudamos juntos desde pequenos, e agora cursamos a mesma faculdade, junto de muitos outros amigos que estudaram com a gente no passado também. Mas não me importam os outros agora. _Só você_. Eu olhei na lista das salas e notei que estamos na mesma sala! Isso é tão bom! Mas... Aquele idiota também está na nossa classe. Aquele idiota, burro, imbecil que fala mais que não sei o que! Não sei como ele conseguiu passar numa faculdade... Bom, dizem que o amor faz a gente fazer coisas muito loucas, e, no caso dele, ele entrou nessa faculdade para ficar junto de você. Isso mesmo. _Junto de você_.

Afinal, Sasuke... O que vocês têm? Desde o final do terceiro ano vocês tem se dado incrivelmente bem, não tem brigado tanto... Tirando que eu ouvi boatos de que vocês estavam morando juntos. Não acredito nisso... _Morando juntos_... É impossível para vocês dois! Ou será que nem tanto?

Corro meus olhos pelo enorme pátio principal da faculdade e vejo você entrando.

**Handsome, tender, soft,  
Why do you look right through me  
Thinking, "No"?**

_Bonito, delicado, macio  
Por que você olha pra mim  
Pensando "não"?_

Você parece muito mais bonito que antes. Está muito mais maduro e... Não sei explicar_... Mas algo em você mudou_. Vejo você se aproximando, meu coração acelerado. Levanto uma mão para acenar, mas você passa reto por mim como se não tivesse me visto. Bom, sempre foi assim. Mas, no final a gente sempre conversava. Mas, você nunca veio dizer um "oi" para mim...

**I can't deny my feelings  
Growing, strong**

**I try to keep believing  
Dreaming on**

_Eu não posso negar meus sentimentos  
Crescendo mais fortes  
Eu tento me manter acreditando  
Sonhando_

Mesmo você sendo totalmente frio comigo, eu não posso me enganar. A cada dia que passa, eu te amo mais e mais. Mas, esse ano eu estou determinada! Irei confessar esse meu amor a você! E você irá dizer que também me ama e ficaremos juntos para sempre... Só assim mesmo para me iludir. Criando esses sonhos loucos. Mas, mesmo que você não corresponda os meus sentimentos, precisa saber da existência deles! E eu vou lutar até o final. Passei anos com medo disso, mas... É agora ou nunca!

**And every time I see you I crave more,  
I wanna pull you closer, closer, closer, closer  
But you leave me feeling frozen.**

_E toda vez que eu te vejo eu imploro mais  
Eu quero te trazer pra mais perto, mais perto, mais perto, mais perto  
Mas você me abandona sentindo-me congelada_

No final, você acabou entrando na sala de aula e me ignorando. Mas, eu quero me sentar perto de você, abraçar você, tocar você... Mas, tem que ser um passo de cada vez. Eu sinto um aperto no peito vendo que você nem notou a minha existência. Fazer o que? Vai ver você realmente não me viu. Passou um tanto longe mesmo.

Falarei com você no final da aula, pois o sinal acaba de tocar. Me levanto e vou para a sala, onde eu te vejo sentado, olhando pela janela. Logo, entra Naruto correndo todo empolgado pela classe. Ele começa a conversar com todo mundo, e vem me cumprimentar também. Será que ele ainda não notou que eu o acho um porre? Bom, de qualquer forma, logo ele dá um oi meio tímido para Sasuke que parecia estar emburrado. Naruto pede desculpas, rouba um selinho do Sasuke e senta na... _ELE DEU UM SELINHO NO MEU SASUKE?_ Como ele se atreve? Mas... O Sasuke não fez nada! Meu Deus! O Sasuke abriu um sorriso! Ele sorriu! COMO ISSO?

**Malchick gay, Malchick gay,  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me?  
Malchick gay, Malchick gay  
Apologies 'might have been's  
Malchick gay, Malchick gay  
Can't erase what I feel  
Malchick gay, gay Malchick gay**

_Garoto gay, garoto gay  
Eu posso ser  
Tudo o que você precisa  
Você, por favor, não ficará comigo?  
Garoto gay, garoto gay  
Desculpas, podem ter sido  
Garoto gay, garoto gay  
Não posso apagar o que eu sinto  
Garoto gay, garoto gay_

O Sasuke é... gay... Ele... E o Naruto... Não. Não dá pra acreditar nisso. _Não quero acreditar. _Sasuke! Acorde dessa miragem! Eu posso ser tudo que você sempre quis! Eu posso ser a garota dos seus sonhos! Eu faço de tudo por você! Ai, eu não acredito. Se você for gay mesmo, você não irá ficar comigo! Mas, eu não quero perder as esperanças agora! Te amo a tanto tempo que não quero me declarar pra você e descobrir que _você é gay_!

**Joking back in emotion,  
I try to keep on hoping for a way,  
A reason for a softer coming close.**

_Brincando atrás de emoção  
Eu tento me manter esperando por uma maneira  
Uma razão para que nós nos aproximemos_

Bom, eu ainda hei de te conquistar! Você descobrirá o quanto é bom ter uma garota ao seu lado! Mas, agora, preciso só de um modo de me aproximar de você sem que dê muito na cara.

O professor já havia entrado a algum momento e falado algo sobre grupos de três. Parece que isso me persegue até mesmo aqui na faculdade. Desde adolescentes, eu, você e o Naruto ficávamos juntos nesses grupos de três. Quando o professor dá um tempo para que se formem os grupos, vejo você sentado, olhando Naruto que se aproximava de mim sorridente e acenando.

- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Vamos ser parceiros de grupos aqui na faculdade também, vamos datte bayo? – Estava mais feliz do que no colegial. _Será que foi por causa do Sasuke?_

- Claro Naruto! – Sorri para ele.

Realmente, dessa forma, será muito bom me aproximar de Sasuke e tentar conquistá-lo! Puxo minha carteira e me sento junto de vocês. Te cumprimento e você faz o mesmo. Por incrível que pareça, não senti como se você tivesse sido totalmente frio como antigamente. _Seria por causa do Naruto?_

**I long for you to hold me like ****your boyfriend does.  
And though my dream is slowly fading,  
I want to be the object, object, object, object,  
Of your passion but hopeless.**

_Eu anseio por você me abraçar como o seu namorado faz  
E embora meu sonho esteja vagarosamente murchando-se  
Eu quero ser o objeto, objeto, objeto, objeto  
De sua paixão, mas é sem esperanças_

Começo a anotar algumas coisas e, quando olho para você pelo canto do olho, vejo Naruto pulando em você, _te abraçando_. Ele estava em pé, atrás de você, passando os braços pelo seu pescoço. Você apenas mandou-lhe um sorriso e virou-se para mim, para falar sobre o trabalho.

Ahhhh! Ver você e o Naruto assim juntos me irrita! Mas é claro que eu não deixo transparecer! Eu queria poder pular em você e te abraçar... Mas sei que se fizer isso, você vai me empurrar, me chamar de estranha e talvez não fale mais comigo...

A cada segundo que passa, sinto meu coração se quebrar em ainda mais pedaços. Como pode, oh Deus, um homem desses namorando _OUTRO HOMEM_? E, acima de tudo, _O NARUTO_! Estou começando a perder totalmente as esperanças... Estou começando a repensar no fato de me confessar... Acho que isso eu posso deixar para um dia mais longínquo, no qual o Sasuke e o Naruto não estiverem mais juntos...

No final do dia, Naruto me conta que vocês estão juntos desde o colegial, mas ainda não haviam contado a ninguém. Me contou também que estavam morando juntos e se amavam muito...

Mesmo eu amando o Sasuke e querendo que ele seja só meu... Eu estou muito feliz por ele estar feliz junto de Naruto... Realmente, Naruto é uma ótima pessoa para namorar o Sasuke. É meu amigo, é uma ótima pessoa, e sempre está se preocupando com todos... Principalmente com o Sasuke...

É, acho que vou deixá-lo em suas mãos, Naruto! Acho bom cuidar muito bem dele, ouviu? Heheheh, não sei explicar, _mas estou realmente muito feliz_!

* * *

**N.A.: **Olá pessoalzin! Adorei esse cap, serio, amei! Isso porque quem narra é a Sakura, mas, nossa, adorei! Huhaosiuhsuihsa! Nem acredito, mas ficou bom... Melhor do que eu esperava é claro. Ah, e no final, eu acabei pensando melhor e coloquei as reviews aqui. XD Continuem mandando, obrigada!

_Música – Malchik Gay, t.A.T.u._

Resposta das reviews;

**RockFighterGirl** – Ah, sim! Sabe, eu amo histórias sádicas e tristes... Mas, não sei porque, eu não consigo realmente colocar um final "infeliz" nas minhas fics! xD Algum dia ainda conseguirei, mas, até lá.. Vai ser tudo muito lindo, tudo muito bom. Huahsiouash. Bom, ta aqui o cap, mande review, oks? n.n

**mih-yoshitaka – **Ta, olha, como eu te amo do fundo do meu coração, vai ter um GaaNaru.. Não vai ser bem 'yaoi', mas vai ter um oks? E vai demora um poquin pra ter, ta? Mas, relaxa, porque eu já achei até a música! Bom, eu não sei.. O único casal que eu comecei a gostar por ler fics é ItaSai. 8D Só. XD Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também, oks? Você é uma leitora importante pra mim, yuu! Não me abandone! Ò.ó Continua mandando review!

**Persephone Spenser – **Nossa, nem me fala! 8D As músicas de Yellowcard são fodas! n.n Wow, mais sugestão! Noooossa, como eu me esqueci dessa música? Me diga? x.x Bom, com certeza vai ter ela aí, mas vai demorar.. Passei domingo inteiro recolhendo mais músicas, e estou com a listinha cheia agora, aiushoauishas! – Se mata – Continue lendo, ta? E mande reviews! E eu amo suas sugestões, mande mais também! xD

**mfm2885 – **Coitado do Naruto, mas é emocionante! xD "Histórias tristes fazem boas histórias" – Caçador de pipas. Eu concordo com essa frase. E, realmente, eu adoro fics tristes, e adoro escrever coisas tristes, aushasuihas. Que bom que gosto, continue lendo e mandando review!

**Tia-Cle – **Omg! Uma review enorme! Que linda, amei! – Baba. – Entãoo, vamos a resposta da review, iaushuioash. XD É, né.. como eu falei ali em cima, eu passo moh cara recolhendo músicas.. Vou lendo as letras, o casal que fica combinando mais eu escrevo.. Já to com uma listinha, aiushouaisas. xD Espero que você goste dessa listinha, né.. o.o Ah, relaxa! Eu to escrevendo esse cap pra me ausentar um pouco. Vou escrever o próximo cap só depois do dia 26.. Que é quando eu já estou de férias... n.n Então, pode ficar sem responder em uma ou outra, mas não me abandone, oks? ò.ó Ah sim, SasoDei com a música Iris é tudo! Hhuahsuash, realmente eu amei escrever aquela fic, foi a melhor, eu acho... Siiim, vou fazer sim! Vai demora mais uns 3 ou 4 caps, mas vai sair, ta? E, não, infelizmente não é com essa música.. É com uma outra que eu não sei se você conhece, mas não vou dizer agora, desculpe. xD Vai ser surpresa! n.n Sim, eu acho que já pensei nessa música.. o.o Mas, eu não sei.. Fico muito encucada na hora de escolher o casal.. xD Mas, oks, eu pensarei novamente depois, ta? xD Não se preocupe! Ah, obrigada pela propaganda, aiushoiaush! Obrigada por divulgar a fic para amigos, eu adorei! n.n Ah, eu também gosto de quando respondendo a minha review na fic, então, lendo a sua review, eu reconsiderei a idéia e vou continuar respondendo vocês por aqui... Bom, continue lendo e mandando review! n.n


	6. História 5, Anything for you

**História 5 – Anything for you**

**Casal – Sasuke e Naruto**

**AVISO: Lemon.**

* * *

Depois de mais uma briga boba com você, eu saí andando. Agora, estou dentro da floresta, sem rumo aparente. Eu simplesmente não consigo ficar quieto quando você me provoca, não dá. Você sempre começa, mas eu acabo jogando coisas na sua cara. Apesar de você merecer, eu não queria te ver triste. Eu sou um protótipo de pessoa perfeita, e isso te irrita. Eu queria poder me entregar a você, queria poder contar tudo sobre minha vida. Queria poder te amar livremente... Mas meu orgulho fala mais alto.

**I'd give anything to give me to you**

**Can you forget the world that you thought you knew**

**If you want me,**

**Come and find me**

**Nothing's stopping you so please release me**

_Eu daria qualquer coisa para dar-me a você_

_Pode esquecer o mundo que você pensava conhecer_

_Se você me quer,_

_Venha e encontre-me_

_Não há nada o impedindo, então, por favor, me liberte_

Talvez, se eu soubesse que você sente o mesmo, eu poderia dar tudo só para lhe fazer meu. Se você sentisse o mesmo, eu faria você esquecer o mundo que você conhece, e lhe apresentaria os pequenos prazeres da vida que eu posso proporcionar. Eu faria você sorrir, faria você feliz, faria você gemer e gritar o meu nome... Mas, só se você sentisse o mesmo.

Se você sente o mesmo, Naruto, por favor, venha a minha procura. Eu estou apenas andando, não estou longe o suficiente da vila. Eu, no fundo, acho que você sabe que se vier atrás de mim eu me esforçarei para te fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Venha logo me libertar dessa escuridão da qual eu mesmo criei.

**I'll believe**

**All your lies**

**Just pretend you love me**

**Make believe**

**Close your eyes**

**I'll be anything for you**

_Eu acreditarei_

_Em todas as suas mentiras_

_Apenas finja me amar_

_Finja_

_Feche seus olhos_

_Eu serei qualquer coisa por você_

Eu queria sempre ficar perto de você, mas você fica se fazendo de bom pra se sentir superior a mim. Você sabe que, mesmo tentando, nunca vai ser melhor que eu. Mas, mesmo assim, eu acreditaria nas suas mentiras. Acreditaria que você me venceria e até deixaria você ganhar. Mas, em troca, me ame. Ou simplesmente finja me amar. Finja me amar que eu te amarei verdadeiramente. Feche seus olhos, eu te amaria da forma mais sincera que eu posso.

Eu sinto a sua presença e viro o rosto a sua procura. Você não imagina o quão surpreso e o quão feliz eu estou. Mas, logo sinto sua presença indo embora, me deixando para trás.

**Have you left to make me feel anymore**

**There's only you and everyday I need more**

**If you want me**

**Come and find me**

**Ill do anything you say just tell me**

_Você partiu para que eu sentisse mais_

_Só existe você e a cada dia eu preciso mais_

_Se você me quer_

_Venha e encontre-me_

_Eu farei qualquer coisa que você pedir, apenas diga_

Por que você foi embora? Será que eu estou falando tudo isso em voz alta e você me ouviu? E por isso queria que eu sentisse mais sua falta? Ah, eu não posso ir atrás de você. Meu orgulho não deixa. Mas me sentarei aqui, embaixo dessa árvore. Volte a me procurar. Eu estou aqui esperando, e nada. Alguns minutos se passaram e novamente eu sinto a sua presença. Mas dessa vez você está vindo devagar, como se não quisesse ser descoberto. Você acaba parando atrás da árvore onde eu estou e não consegue me achar. Fica ali, esperando algum sinal.

- Hey, usuratonkachii, eu estou aqui, não precisa se esconder. – Escuto você engolindo em seco e depois vindo até mim, sentando-se do meu lado. Não levantei o rosto para fitá-lo, mas pude notar que você estava olhando para a direção oposta a minha. – Naruto... Eu farei qualquer coisa que você queria, apenas me diga. – Agora eu devia estar vermelho. Levantei o olhar e vi você olhando para mim.

- Te... Teme! O que você ta falando? – Notei seu rosto corando também, e o nervosismo em sua voz. Então você sentia a mesma coisa.

Eu coloquei as mãos no seu ombro e me aproximei lentamente. Vi você fechando os olhos e ficando com a respiração ofegante. Fecho os olhos também e selo meus lábios aos seus. Você corresponde ao beijo e eu o aprofundo mais, o abraçando com mais cuidado, com mais carinho. Sinto seus braços em torno de meu corpo, me abraçando fortemente, como se não quisesse que eu fosse embora jamais.

É... Eu te amo, Naruto.

Acabamos ficando sem ar, e nos separamos por um momento. Mas meus lábios ainda estavam a centímetros do seu, e seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, enquanto você ofegava. Eu simplesmente fico te observando, esperando ver a sua reação.

**Anything for you**

**All without your hurt inside**

**Will never, never die**

**I'll be, everything you need**

_Qualquer coisa por você_

_Tudo sem você me magoar_

_Desejo nunca, nunca morrer_

_Eu serei tudo que você precisa_

- Eu... Quero... – Vi você corar mais, e abrir seus olhos lentamente. – Quero que... Você me faça seu... Sasuke.

Colo novamente meus lábios nos seus, mas dessa vez te beijo mais profundamente. Eu faço qualquer coisa por você. Sinto você se arrepiar quando eu toco a sua cintura, tentando tirar o seu casaco. Logo, eu retiro seu casaco e começo a beijar seu pescoço, ouvindo você suspirar baixinho. Minhas mãos agora ficam passando pelo seu tórax, mas pára ao sentir o final da blusa, começando a puxá-la para cima, retirando-a.

Depois de tirá-la completamente, começo a distribuir beijos e mordidas ao longo do seu tórax. Paro involuntariamente sobre o seu mamilo, chupando-o e mordendo-o, arrancando de você demorados gemidos. Continuo descendo com a boca, chegando até o seu umbigo e passando a língua pelo local. Você realmente parece gostar de todas as carícias que estou fazendo.

Sinto a barra da sua calça e me ergo, chegando ao seu ouvido, o mordendo e lambendo. Pego suas calças e começo a descê-las devagar. Depois de te deixar com somente mais uma peça de roupa, você começa a tirar a minha blusa rapidamente, fazendo com que eu interrompa o que eu estava fazendo antes. Você chega a minha calça e começa a descê-la também, mas leva junto dela a minha cueca, me deixando completamente nu.

Vi seus olhos arregalarem por um momento e depois fecharem-se e você corar mais. Talvez você não esperasse que eu tivesse com tanta vontade assim te de possuir e de te amar. Abro um sorriso ante a sua timidez, e volto a beijar e morder toda a extensão do seu tórax. Logo chego até a sua cueca e vejo o volume que esta ali. Você está tão excitado quanto eu, e isso faz com que meu sorriso aumente.

Deu um beijo no topo do seu membro, mesmo por cima daquele pano. Vejo você se arrepiando e estremecendo, mordendo o lábio inferior para não emitir nenhum som. Dou uma leve mordida, conseguindo arrancar de você um alto gemido. Era incrível ver que, mesmo com pouca provocação, você já ficava totalmente sem fôlego, e gemia alto. Você não sabe o quanto isso me excita, Naruto.

Logo retiro a sua última peça de roupa e fico olhando para você enquanto seguro firmemente o seu membro. Você pede que eu não seja malvado e acabe logo com isso, mas te ver assim, querendo mais, é uma visão perfeita. Coloco devagar o seu membro em minha boca, começando a fazer movimentos de vai e vem. Você geme em alto e bom tom, e agradeço mentalmente em estarmos em um local aonde ninguém vá nos encontrar.

Continuo com a minha boca indo para cima e para baixo, enquanto a minha mão esquerda percorre toda a sua nádega. Logo meus dedos chegam ao ponto onde eu queria e, bem devagar e com cuidado, começo a colocar um dedo ali dentro. Você dá um gemido mais alto, um som de prazer e de dor percorreu os meus ouvidos, mas você só movimentou mais a cintura, em busca de mais contato. Começo a movimentar o meu dedo lá dentro e sinto seu corpo se movimentando devagar, mas querendo mais. Logo coloco mais outro dedo, e sinto você gemer novamente. Dessa vez, o som do dor foi um pouco mais alto, mas você logo se acostumou com dois dedos e movimentou mais a cintura, como se dissesse que eu poderia continuar.

Retiro seu membro de minha boca e me ergo novamente. Abro suas pernas com a mão direita e a esquerda saí de seu pequeno refúgio e pega o meu próprio membro. Deixo meu membro posicionado na sua entrada, e te abraço. Sussurro um 'eu te amo' e vou entrando devagar em você. Você é muito apertado, e fico meio receoso de continuar entrando por causa dos seus gemidos. Por mais que eles contenham prazer, os de dor sobressaem mais e eu fico com medo de te machucar.

Você me abraça forte, querendo que eu entre logo de uma vez e acabe com essa sua aflição. Eu entro totalmente em você, e você morde o seu lábio inferior. Eu fico um tempo parado, só esperando que você se acostume. Você começa a movimentar o quadril, como se afirmasse que está tudo bem, que eu podia continuar.

Começo a movimentar-me lentamente, mas vou pegando velocidade com o tempo. Noto que você se movimenta no mesmo ritmo que eu. Isso me alegra, pois noto que somos um. Continuo me movimentando e logo, nós dois atingimos o ápice juntos. Respirando ofegante, retiro meu membro de dentro de você e te abraço. Não queria te perder.

Nunca fiquei tão feliz em estar vivo. Não quero morrer, mas daria a minha vida para te manter vivo. Quero ficar vivo ao seu lado, para sempre. Te amo muito, Naruto. Muito mesmo.

* * *

**N.A.: **Sério... Sem comentários...

_Música – Anything for you, Evanescence._

Respostas das reviews;

**Tsunade Uzumaki – **Que bom que você gostoooou! Bom, não, e talvez eu não faça deles, desculpe. iOi Mas, bom, aqui ta uma SasuNaru com lemon. Gosto? XD UHASOUAHSUIHAS. Bom, espero que tenha gostado, e continue lendo.

**Yeahrebecca – **Hiuahsouashoiuashuiahs, ahh que bom que você ta gostando! Huahsoiuahs. Ah sim, a desgraça da Sakura é algo emocionante pra essas fics SasuNaru. 8D Eu gosto. u.u Pode dar sugestão de música sim, e sim, vou ver se coloco uns yuris, é que, eu não sei.. Não sei escrever Yuri, mas vou tentar! xD AH, Within Temptation é foda, ne? Eu amo, sério, tem umas musicas lindas! Espere, porque ainda vai ter mais. xD IUHASOUIHASIOUHASU! SIIIM, VAI TER ITASAI! EU AMO ITASAI, ENTÃO COM CERTEZA VAI TER, AIUSIAOSHASUH! Espere, que em breve... Huhu. Que linda, vou casar! XD Não sério, é claro que eu leio.. E eu AMO review gigante, fico moh feliz, ashasuhas. Bom, continue acompanhando e dê sugestões a vontade.

**Hyuuga Daphne – **Olha um lemon aqui deles, você gosto? xD Aqui o Naruto quase não teve participação – COMO NÃO? – então ele ficou meio OOC, mas, detalhes. o.o' Eu sei o que você quer dizer com isso.. Eu também fico assim em relação a alguns Narutos das fics.. Ah, continue elogiando, eu não me importo, ta? Huhaushas! xD Mas, bom, eu já to participando da sua fic, oi, então, é isso! Ela ta foda, em fala nisso, continua, aishasuioas.

**Sophia.DiLUA – **Ah, gostoo? Ah, acho que vai ter sim, mas ainda não achei nenhuma música pros dois. iOi Continue lendo, ta?

**Persephone Senser – **Huihoaisuhuiash, eu também não gosto da Sakura, mas é minha obrigação colocar ela em fics e zuar ela! u.u Huihasoiuashu. Sim, vai ter GaaNaru. 8D Wow, único? Oo' Bom, vai ter LeeGaa, mas detalhes... AHH, CREED É FODA! VALEU PELA MÚSICA, JÁ TA ANOTADA, AISOUHOAISHSA, e quanto as outras, obrigada, também são muito boas, mas ainda vou ver quais vou poder usar, ta? n.n Continue lendo!

**Tia-Cle – **Huiahoisuhasuihas, que bom que você gostoo! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Bom, pra fala a verdade, sim! As suas reviews são umas das maiores que eu recebo, obrigada! XD Ah, aguarde! Logo, logo terá o LeeGaa. xD Uh, depois eu vou dar uma relida na música então. o.o Ahh, obrigadaaaaa! Que bom que você ta gostando mesmo da fic, viu? Espero continuar lhe agradando! Continue lendo!

**Mfm2885 – **Ah, eu fiz ela aceitando tudo pra não ser muito injusto com ela, sei lá. Bom, eu vou ver essa música e, se eu gostar, entra pra minha lista de músicas, ta? Muito obrigada por ta lendo e gostando e, claro, de dar sugestões! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Também! Continue lendo.

**Uzumaki Viicky – **É, né? Quem dera a Sakura do anime agitar o Sasuke pro Naruto.. Mas, é bom demais pra ser verdade, bua... Mas, que bom que você gostou e eu espero que tenha gostado desse também! xD Continue lendo! n.n


End file.
